


(Fanart) ...But Liquor is Quicker

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Each of the AOS guys tries to figure out this "trick or treat" thing in his own way





	(Fanart) ...But Liquor is Quicker

  



End file.
